1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for mounting a hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers, generally include a frame, and a plurality of screws extending through the frame to fix a hard disk drive. However, these screws are small and difficult to handle, making the installation of the hard disk drive in the computer labor-intensive.